custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Racasix (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Racasix was a female Vortixx who became an Xian Secret Service agent in the Fractures Universe. History Early History Similarly to the majority of inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, Racasix began her life on Spherus Magna. After aiding in the construction of the Matoran Universe she was placed in Xia along with the other members of the Vortixx species. Life on Xia Although large areas of Racasix's past remain largely unclear, it is known that she became involved in a small covert criminal organization existing in Xia for a brief period of time. Feeling her talents were wasted, Racasix revealed the existence of her group to the Xian Intelligence Agency and offered her services as an inside agent, double-crossing her former allies. Following this incident Racasix was integrated into the official Xian Secret Service as an active field agent. Wartime Roughly three thousand years ago, immediately following the Toa/Dark Hunter War, the Toa and Dark Hunters formed an alliance to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta, which was growing rapidly in power by this point. As a result, Turaga Matoro formed an alliance with the ruler of Xia, which ensured that Metru Nui would open its gates to any Vortixx refugees who were displaced by the war on the condition that the island supported them in the war. To ensure that the Turaga did not back down on his deal, the Xian secret service stationed Racasix in Metru Nui as a sleeper agent in case the Turaga backed out of this alliance. If this was the case then the Vortixx was ordered to assassinate him. Metru Nui While on Metru Nui, Racasix had a number of encounters with the local Toa team and began to shadow them. However, Racasix ended up having to protect the Toa in times of danger as she needed them alive for her mission. To an extent, the Vortixx was considered an ally of the Toa, despite Toa Lhikan’s dislike of her and Kualus’s discomfort around her. Several days after the end of the war, Racasix shadowed Lhikan and Kualus as they were responding to a distress call from a Ta-Matoran named Harma, in Ga-Metru, regarding a plot to destroy Metru Nui. After the Ta-Matoran revealed that he had been abducted by a group of rebels known as the Cult of Darkness, an assassin named "Terminator" attacked the two Toa and the Ta-Matoran, rendering both Lhikan and Harma unconscious, leaving them both buried under a pile of rubble – and battling Kualus. While the Toa of Ice was distracted by the battle, Racasix managed to dig the Toa and Matoran of Fire out of the debris. When the two fighters learnt of Racasix’s presence, however, she shot "Terminator" with her Pulse Cannon and helped Kualus to return Lhikan to consciousness. When the Toa of Fire came to Racasix witnessed a green and blue armored Skakdi dragging "Terminator" away. The two Toa then proceeded to defend the Coliseum, leaving Racasix behind in Ga-Metru. Turaga Tuyet Dam Three days after this incident, Racasix once again allied herself with the Toa Metru, feeling it was in her best interests that the Cult of Darkness did not succeed in destroying Metru Nui. The Vortixx met the dimensionally displaced Toa of Light named Tollubo while the Metru Nui Land Army began fortifying the structure and immediately began tantalizing him, exploiting his seemingly obvious attraction to her. However, an Onu-Matoran named Scratch sacrificed his life to destroy the Dam, causing a huge tidal wave to tear through and flood the area, destroying entire buildings and killing many local residents. Fortunately, Racasix managed to remain unharmed by the explosion. With the Metru Nui Land Army swept away in the flood, the Xian was one of the only protectors of the Dam left. Swiftly, the Vortixx managed to ally with Toa Jollun and the pair teamed up with Tollubo to combat Mudro and Juulant, two agents of the Cult of Darkness. While Mudro was able to take a Ga-Matoran named Fluvia as a hostage and escape, Racasix and Jollun were able to combat Juulant effectively. However, the Secret Service Agent did not see the end of the battle as Jollun ordered her to aid Tollubo. Unwilling to take orders, but knowing it was for the greater good, Racasix obeyed and vanished. Strangely, Racasix did not go directly to Tollubo's position, though she witnessed him falling off the Crest of the broken dam and changed her direction back to the surface. Upon arriving in the Spillway, she assembled with a number of the surviving Toa to watch Tollubo defeat Mudro. However, almost immediately after this, the Toa of Light collapsed to the ground, spasming wildly then lying still. Obviously in need of medical attention, Racasix checked the Toa's vital signs and pronounced him dead at the scene, though he would later be resurrected. ''Over Your Shoulder'' Several weeks after the incident at the Turaga Tuyet Dam, Racasix received instructions to begin trailing Toa Tollubo from her employers. Attempting to gain a position of his trust, the Vortixx agreed to become a consulting informant of his, sharing her intelligence with the Toa upon his request. During this period, Racasix's employers also became discontent with Turaga Matoro's governing of Metru Nui. As the Vortixx population were being shunned by Matoran and the Sea Gates remained closed to all refugees, a clear violation of the peace treaty that Racasix was tasked with upholding had become enacted. Taking action, the female assassin managed to infiltrate Matoro's chambers, poison him in his sleep, then exit unnoticed. As the Turaga fell ill the next morning and collapsed his deteriorating health was kept secret so as not to further worsen the already delicate balance of power in Metru Nui. Hours after Matoro collapsed during a tactical meeting, Racasix and Tollubo attended the Golden Ruki, a reputed but overpriced restaurant in Onu-Metru. Over dinner, the pair discussed their lives, though Tollubo was met by disgust from the other customers. Following the meal, Racasix parted ways with the Toa and visited a second-hand Kanohi supply chain. She then proceeded to purchase a black Kanohi Kaukau. The following day, Tollubo embarked on a quest to protect an endangered Vortixx named Hollian, who the Cult of Darkness was targeting. Unknown to him, Racasix had been tasked with assassinating the Vortixx in order to claim the Kanohi Avohkii, which was under her protection. However, when the Cult of Darkness agents arrived at the dwelling of the coveted Vortixx, Racasix recognized a complication in her plan and allowed Tollubo to escape with the Kanohi and the other female Vortixx. When they returned several minutes later for Hollian's possessions, however, Racasix ambushed them both with her Xian Pulse Blaster, rendering them both into unconsciousness. Although the assassin was unaware, the late Turaga Matoro was able to use his Kanohi Iden to project his astral form to Tollubo whilst on his death bed, appearing to the delirious Toa in a drunken vision. Unfortunately, the Turaga was too far away from his body and far too weak to return and began to fade from the world, passing away next to Tollubo, completely unnoticed by Racasix. The Vortixx then stole Tollubo's Kanohi Suletu and replaced it for the Kanohi Kaukau she had purchased earlier as a form of punishment for when he woke up. Her employers had tasked her with killing the Toa but she had made a different call and decided to humiliate him instead. It was at this point, whilst thinking of how stubborn and ready to start a war her lover had been, that Racasix realized she had fallen in love with Tollubo. As she herself was surprised by this, she dragged him away to safety and hid him underneath the dark canvas cloth that she had used to conceal herself earlier then left him inert. Alternate Versions In the Core universe, Racasix became an Order of Mata Nui agent and was stationed in Xia, becoming involved in political espionage. She would later take a more active role in the Order, compromising her own cover in order to assist her fellow agents in the Destiny War. However, she was amongst the majority of operatives who were stationed on Daxia when Makuta Teridax gained control of the Matoran Universe. She was thus killed when the island was destroyed. Abilities and Traits Similarly to a number of other Vortixx, Racasix is able to wield non-elemental Shadow energy from her hands, resulting in her capability to fire bursts of darkness. However, as the ability is non-elemental, she cannot manipulate the element of Shadow, rather create short burst of dark energy. Furthermore, Racasix is incredibly fast and agile, being able to perform astounding acrobatic maneuvers. Tools Currently, Racasix's primary weapon is her Xian Pulse Blaster, a long barreled device that allows her to fire bursts of purple electrical energy, capable of temporarily incapacitating a target. This weapon is equipped with a scope and a laser pointer in order to enhance her accuracy when firing. She is also known to carry a pair of black throwing knives, which are strapped to her thighs and made from Protosteel. Personality To Be Written Trivia *Racasix is intentionally depicted as Tollubo's femme fatale. *Initially, Racasix would have occupied a position in the Dark Hunters, who went rogue after the organization disbanded in the Fractures Universe. However, BobTheDoctor27 felt that this would make her too similar to Lariska and Roodaka. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Perspectives'' *''Vendetta'' - Mentioned *''Judgment Day'' See Also *Racasix's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Vortixx